


Order

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama and Izuki meet at a café. It's a shame Hyuuga isn't there to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

Every time Moriyama and Izuki met, Hyuuga hoped their talk would be over as soon as possible and Kasamatsu tried really hard to not punch someone. Hell freezed over and they shared terrible pickup lines and even worse puns that could kill someone.

This time, they met on a café. Moriyama had passed his exams with nice grades and the Seirin team had decided to go on a training camp.

-So, Izuki-kun, - Moriyama said, hoping the waiter would attend them soon - have you decided who’ll be making breakfast?

-Well, our second years are really good at it, so I guess one of them will be Furihata  _cooking_.

Moriyama giggled at the boy’s words and Izuki was amazed at himself. Luckily Hyuuga wasn’t around, or else he would’ve already dragged Izuki away from that place.

- _Akashi_ that happening. If anything, for  _Hayama_  people are they cooking?

There was no way Izuki could lose to him on a pun battle.

-I think it’ll be around 14 or 15 people, including us third years. Which is not a  _Hyuuga_  group of people for them, considering 4 people will be cooking.

They both shared a good laugh, and the waiter decided to ignore them, hoping they would leave as soon as possible. People around them stared in annoyance and hoped their stupid battle ended soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Furihata pun and then decided to write this.
> 
> Excuse any grammatical murders.


End file.
